


Don't leave me

by KarlaCRL



Series: Don't leave me [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, enchanted forest, jefferson is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL
Summary: You have been very moody lately and Jefferson just doesn’t know why…





	Don't leave me

“Don’t leave me here alone…” you said. Your voice was trembling, as tears rolled down your cheeks. You were highly emotional and you knew why. But there was no way, you would tell him. Not now… Not, when you were arguing all the time. It hurt you. The fact, that you fell sick recently, didn’t help much, either. It actually made you even more vulnerable.

“You are a grown-up woman, (Y/N). You can be home alone. And this is business.” Jefferson said calmly, sighing a little. He was grabbing his things, ready to leave for work.

You didn’t mind him working. Not at all. You weren’t that kind of person, who was selfish and wanted him only for yourself. You just didn’t like him working for those people. Rumplestiltskin or Regina. Those two were ones of the worst people in the Enchanted forest and everyone knew that, even Jefferson. Yet, he was still working with them… No, for them.

“So just because I am an adult, you have to leave me? Because of some stupid work?” you asked getting angry, slowly getting out of your shared bed.

“I get paid for that stupid work, you know.” Jeffy looked at you. He walked to you, helping you back to bed and tugging you in.

He knew you didn’t like him going out with those people. But he wanted to keep you secure and safe. To do that, he needed money. When you fell sick, he started to panic because he feared, there wasn’t much money to buy a medicine. Even though, he explained to you, you acted like this. Jefferson tried his best to understand you, but how was that possible with you acting like this?

“You used to be good, Jefferson. What happened to that boy, who loved to fool around? Who didn’t care about what people said about him? Who always found a good way to survive?” You said quietly. New wave of tears fought its way to your eyes. “Where is he? Because right now, I don’t see him in you…” tears rolled down your eyes again.

“And what do you want from me? Do you just want me to throw away my life?!” he suddenly raised his voice, throwing his arms in the air.

Jefferson stood up, running hand through his hair, looking at anything but you. He couldn’t look at you right now. Of course, he wasn’t the same boy anymore. He felt sense of responsibility, for both of your lives. He couldn’t just stop working. He would throw away both of your lives. Just like that. Whoever offered him a job, he would take it. Because to survive, money was the key.

“What about my life?! Am I nothing to you anymore?!” you shouted at him. Finally, you got up from the bed, walking to him. You needed to be face to face with him. “I did everything for you, but now, you can’t even stay here, when I’m sick? Really? Is that how much I mean to you?” your voice came out in a whisper at the last sentence.

Both of you stood there, looking at each other. Both of you regretting the things, you had said.

You hated yourself for getting so emotional because of things like this. You knew perfectly why, he did those things. You weren’t that stupid. Jeffy had explained himself to you so many times already, and you still acted like this. It was about a time, you told him the truth. About what’s wrong with you and why you fell sick so easily, when you never got sick at all. “I’m sorry…” you whispered, looking down at your bare feet, that suddenly looked so interesting. You couldn’t look at his hurt face by your words.

No one spoke for few minutes. Just standing there was enough. He was already running late for work, so he might as well not go today. He was given plenty of time to finish the work, he just wanted to have done as soon as possible, so he could be with you.

The wind, outside of your small house, has been strong. It was making trees bend and make noises. The sky was dark with clouds. The rain was about to start pour. Somehow, it matched your mood right now. You felt sad for all of those words you said. You couldn’t bring yourself to tell him, however, fearing he wouldn’t be happy to hear those news.

You stared shivering even so slightly, in just your night gown. The temperature has suddenly dropped, which made you tremble. But you didn’t want to move from him. His presence was everything you needed right now. Jefferson immediately noticed your shivering and trembling. Gently, he turned you around with his hands on your shoulders and led you to your bed.

“Let’s get you under the covers, so you would be warm…” he said, calm again. The tone of his voice made you flinch, however, it was cold. Once you were under the blankets, he wanted to walk away somewhere, but you grabbed his hand quickly and weakly.

“Please, don’t leave…” you said quickly and then looked up into his eyes. “I am really sorry…"

“I know…” he sighed, lowering himself, so he could be closer to you. “Me too… I just… I don’t know what happened to you. You are so moody lately, and I never know how to react. Once you are so nice and then I have this feeling, you want to rip my head off.” he chuckled, tugging at the collar of his shirt, grimacing slightly.

“That actually has its explanation.” it came out very slowly. You were still searching for the courage to say it. It was now or never, however. “Let’s hear it then.” Jefferson nodded, looking determined to finally find out, what has been going on with you. He really needed to know.

“You might want to sit down.” you bite on your bottom lip, blushing a little, looking at him. He looked a little weirdly at you, but obeyed. You coughed a little, due to the sickness but smiled right after.

“Okay… You are starting to scare me.” he looked his lips nervously, his eyes going wide, all of a sudden. “You’re not dying, right?!”

“Eh… No… Why would I be dying?” now it was your turn to look weirdly at him. Out of all things, he thought about you dying. What exactly is going on in that guy’s head was a mystery to you.

“You got so serious so suddenly and coughed, don’t blame me!” Jeffy puffed his cheeks, glaring playfully at you. That made you smile and soon, a smile appeared even on his face. Oh, how you loved his smile. His perfect smile, that could bright any of your days.

“No, I’m not dying, honey, don’t worry.” you reassured him, putting your hand on his.

“Now, you are giving me nicknames…” he said, shaking his head in a joke manner.

“Oh, shut up finally or I won’t tell you anything!” you smacked his shoulder lightly with your free hand, laughing a little.

The mood in the room was instantly lifted up, by your talking and smiling. Something you both needed. Jefferson laughed as well. He loved it, when he heard your laugh, because it made him feel at ease. He sensed that this topic was something important to you, so he calmed down, looking at your hand in his. He rubbed the back of yours with his thumb and smiled, lifting his gaze back to your face.

“Sorry… Okay, tell me.”

“I am… pregnant.” you whispered ever so quietly, biting on your lip. He heard it, however, his eyes going wide for the second time today. By watching his shocked face, you covered yours with the blanket.

It was about to come… His reaction. Your heart was hammering against the rib cage. It almost surprised you, that it didn’t jump out yet. Your heart beat was so loud, anyone could hear it right now.

“What? How!?” the outburst of him, made you peek out of your hideout under the blanket. The look on his face was unforgettable. He was looking in front of himself, lips slightly parted and his blue eyes still wide open. “You know, when two people sleep together and then, they do things like-…” you started explaining quietly, making the blanket fall from your face.

He looked at you with uninterested look about your explaining. As if he didn’t actually know, how that happened! The ‘how’ question is more like… How didn’t he notice? It made much more sense to him now. You didn’t want to have sex with him, saying you weren’t in the mood. Your appetite got even larger than it already way.

“Yes, I know that but… Why didn’t you tell me anything?” he asked, searching for the answer. Because, if he didn’t notice, you should have told him. He was always slow to catch up on things, anyway. You knew that.

“Because I was scared you would leave me.” You slowly sat up in the bed, inching closer to him. Somehow, you felt, he wouldn’t push you away. If he would want to, he would do it already.

“What do you have with the leaving thing? I’m not leaving you…” he said sternly, scooping you into his lap, kissing your hair gently. Your nose was buried into the crook of his neck, making you purr softly.

“Really?” you looked up at him, trying to reassure yourself.

“Of course not!” he said, smiling at you, pecking your nose. He cuddled you even closer to himself. “This is the best day of my life. I am going to be a dad!” he raised his voice, excited.

“Yes, you are…” you kept smiling at him, seeing his face going from excited to terrified.

“Of my God… I am going to be a dad…” he repeated the same thing, looking panicked. How can he change from second to second like this? “What if the baby doesn’t like me?”

“You will be a perfect dad, don’t worry.” you caressed Jefferson’s cheek, smiling sweetly at him. He looked down at you, his lips curving into smile again. Now, who has mood swings?!

“Come here.” he leaned closer, his lips ghostly above yours.

“Jeffy, no. You are going to be sick as well.” you said sternly, glaring at him. Even though, you would love to kiss him right now, you didn’t want to risk him getting sick too. At least one of you had to be perfectly well.

“I won’t, I can’t get sick. And I am just so happy!” he grinned, pecking your lips, ignoring your glare right after.

“Yeah, me too.” you sighed, smiling again.

“And remember, I will never ever leave you. Both of you!” he hugged you tightly, kissing your hair repeatedly, with you cuddling his side.

Little did you know, you will be leaving them soon…


End file.
